


Я всё ещё вижу лишь тебя (даже если свет украден)

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), Neachka



Category: J and Kpop, Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band), j-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, First Time, Head Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: В результате сотрясения мозга Шинтаро меняется местами с самим собой из параллельной вселенной, и Джури чувствует, что мироздание над ним издевается. Им обоим есть чему поучиться друг у друга, если они хотят, чтобы Шинтаро вернулся домой.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Morimoto Shintarou/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, MIDI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	Я всё ещё вижу лишь тебя (даже если свет украден)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Still See You (Even If the Light Is Stolen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853430) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli). 



> Шокура — сокращённое от Shounen club, музыкальная передача для джуниоров и «младших» дебютировавших групп агентства Johnny’s. Омаке — одна из рубрик в ней.  
> «Айленд» — Johnny’s ALL STARS ISLAND, театрализованно-концертная постановка, в которой участвовали джуниоры, проходила с декабря 2016 по январь 2017 года.  
> Предебютное время (фик написан в 2017 году).

Джури сразу заметил, когда у Шинтаро что-то пошло не так. Сначала он просто углядел это краем глаза, но к тому моменту, когда Джури окончательно повернул голову, он знал, что Шинтаро не сможет приземлиться нормально — тот уже стиснул зубы и приготовился к падению. Джури сотни раз видел, как Шинтаро падал во время неудачной попытки сделать тот или иной трюк, но всё равно оказалось, что ничто не смогло подготовить его к тому глухому ужасному звуку, с которым Шинтаро ударился о ступеньки и скатился по ним.

Буквально секунд за пятнадцать Джури пересёк сцену и упал на колени возле Шинтаро, в его голове лихорадочно крутилось: «Ты идиот, тебе ведь говорили не пробовать это, почему ты никогда никого не слушаешь, ты придурок, придурок, придурок!». Глаза Шинтаро были закрыты, но он дышал, и Джури схватил Шинтаро за руку, сжимая её так, что пальцы сразу же занемели.

— Шин? — умоляюще позвал он. Паника мешала дышать, сдавливая его грудь всё сильнее, а Шинтаро по-прежнему не открывал глаза. — Очнись, ну же, пожалуйста!

— Он ударился головой? — спросил Тайга, внезапно оказавшись рядом. Джесси и Кочи подбежали с другой стороны, протянув руки к Шинтаро так нерешительно, словно хотели проверить его состояние, но боялись навредить ему. Джури покачал головой.

— Не знаю, я не видел, — ответил он и сжал руку Шинтаро ещё сильнее. — Шин, пожалуйста…

Почти сразу же вызвали врача и неотложку. Джури отказался отпускать Шинтаро, пока его осматривали. А когда прибыла каталка, Кочи пришлось держать Джури, который рвался из его рук, чтобы сопровождать сотрудников неотложки.

— Т-с-с-с, прекрати, мы поедем туда самостоятельно, ладно? — уговаривал Кочи. Слёзы злости и бессилия потекли по щекам Джури, как только Шинтаро увезли, и Кочи погладил его по спине в попытке успокоить. — Мы только вещи заберём, пошли.

Но тогда Джури совершенно ничего не соображал и думал только о том, что не должен был отпускать, что должен был крепче держаться…

Шинтаро был без сознания до следующего утра, и Джури казалось, что это самая длинная ночь в его жизни. Из больницы их, в конце концов, вытурили, но в итоге всё равно никто из них не спал. Джури пялился в потолок, однако перед его глазами упрямо прокручивался вновь и вновь тот момент, когда Шинтаро упал. На следующий день у них была назначена репетиция, но Джури позвонил и сказал, что не придёт. Менеджер даже ругать его не стал.

Но даже когда Шинтаро очнулся, прошло ещё несколько долгих часов до того, как к нему начали пускать. Джури изнывал в коридоре, получая и отправляя непрерывный, как ему казалось, поток сообщений друзьям, кохаям и семпаям. Да, он очнулся. Ничего не сломано. Я ещё не виделся с ним. У него даже сотрясения нет.

«У дураков не бывает простуды», — попыталась успокоить его мать по телефону. Джури сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы попытаться успокоиться, но ничего не вышло.

— Привет, — сказал Шинтаро, когда Джури наконец впустили в палату. Он выглядел измождённым и весь был в окружении приборов, но обнимал всё так же крепко. Неловко прижавшись щекой к груди Шинтаро, чтобы не задевать всевозможные проводки, Джури слушал его сердцебиение и наконец-то мог свободно выдохнуть, впервые за последние двадцать четыре часа. — Эй, да всё нормально, я в порядке.

— Ты идиот, — пробормотал Джури, прикрывая глаза. Выступившие-таки слёзы впитались в больничную пижаму Шинтаро, и его рука ласково погладила Джури по волосам, перебирая пряди.

— Я знаю, — спокойно согласился Шинтаро, — Прости.

В конце концов Джури смог успокоиться настолько, чтобы сесть нормально, и почувствовал смущение от того, что так размяк на глазах матери Шинтаро. Хотя та, похоже, не имела ничего против, потому что уступила ему свой стул и вышла за кофе. Джури придвинул стул как можно ближе к койке Шинтаро и, недолго думая, снова взял его за руку, их пальцы переплелись сами собой. Они тихо поболтали о работе, о том, сколько Шинтаро придётся восстанавливаться, и порадовались тому, что это случилось на репетиции, а не на глазах у фанатов. И притворялись, что всё нормально, пока в какой-то момент Шинтаро не перестал смеяться.

— Эй… — Шинтаро странно покосился сначала на их руки, а потом на Джури. — Ты не носишь кольцо.

— Кольцо? — переспросил Джури.

— Да, и моё тоже пропало, — Шинтаро потянулся к своей шее, словно ожидая нащупать там какую-то побрякушку. — Его сняли, когда привезли меня сюда? Оно у моей мамы?

Джури моргнул.

— Шин, какие кольца? О чём ты говоришь?

— Наши кольца, придурок, — засмеялся Шинтаро, словно думая, будто его специально дразнят. Но он перестал, когда Джури продолжал непонимающе на него смотреть. — Кольца, которые мы подарили друг другу этим летом на пятилетнюю годовщину?

В груди Джури что-то тревожно шевельнулось.

— Годовщину чего…

Мать Шинтаро открыла дверь прежде, чем Джури успел задать свой вопрос, и предложила отвезти его домой, потому что время для посещений закончилось.

— Извини, дорогой, — отрезала она, когда Джури и Шинтаро попытались возражать. — Но моему дурачку нужен отдых.

— Ну ма-ам… — заскулил Шинтаро. Он обнял мать на прощание, а потом и Джури тоже. И, наверное, Джури почудился поцелуй в щёку. — Я перезвоню тебе попозже, ладно?

— Конечно, — неуверенно согласился Джури. Шинтаро по-прежнему машинально потирал палец, на котором, очевидно, и должно было быть кольцо, и Джури с трудом разжал объятия. — Выздоравливай скорей. Я буду заглядывать сюда, чтобы тебе не было так скучно.

На следующий день Джури вернулся на работу, и с одной стороны его атаковал персонал, желающий знать, когда Шинтаро вернётся, а с другой — сам Шинтаро, которому быстро стало тоскливо. К счастью, обследование подтвердило, что всё в порядке, и ему позволили вернуться домой. Джури определённо не собирался притаскивать к Шинтаро домой толпу шумных придурков, но у него не было ни единой возможности переубедить как минимум одногруппников.

— Не расстраивайте его и только до ужина, — строго сообщила им Моримото-сан, провожая до гостиной. Она явно не ждала ничего хорошего. Джури понял это, когда последовал за ней на кухню за напитками и закусками. Он предложил остаться и помочь, но Моримото-сан улыбнулась и сказала, что ему стоит вернуться к друзьям.

Окружённый остальными участниками SixTONES, Шинтаро помахал Джури и похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

— Я не помню ничего, — покачал головой Шинтаро. — Воспоминания о паре часов полностью стёрлись из моей головы. Врачи сказали, что это всё шок, и что воспоминания могут вернуться… — он махнул рукой, но всем и так было понятно, что это значит.

— Я бы тоже хотел это забыть, — сказал Джури, потянувшись, чтобы приобнять Шинтаро.

— Да, это было так громко, — подхватил Джесси, словно они обсуждали какую-нибудь сцену автокатастрофы из боевика. — БАБАХ!

— Я думал, на тебя упал какой-нибудь осветительный прибор, — добавил Тайга, игнорируя то, что Хокуто пихнул его локтем под рёбра. — Что? Персонал не раз говорил тебе, что ты слишком топаешь.

— Ага, — нехотя признал Шинтаро. Он покосился на Тайгу и Хокуто со странным выражением лица, но потом пожал плечами и повернулся к Джури. — Завтра мне наверняка всыплют.

— Ты завтра придёшь? — удивлённо переспросил Хокуто. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Ему можно только наблюдать, — решительно заявила Моримото-сан, появляясь со стопкой тарелок. — Но я не позволю ему бездельничать дома после того, как он пять лет трепал мне нервы и заставлял переживать.

— Я провёл дома всего день! — возразил Шинтаро. — В любом случае, я буду под наблюдением врачей ещё две недели, и смысл тогда репетировать, если за это время наши выступления уже закончатся?

Джесси и Кочи переглянулись.

— Вообще-то, «Айленд» будет и в следующем месяце тоже…

— А, точно же, — Шинтаро смутился. — Простите, кажется, я всё ещё…

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Джесси, после чего Моримото-сан отправила их мыть руки перед едой.

Позже, когда остальные разошлись по домам, Джури по возвращении из ванной обнаружил Шинтаро сидящим в пижаме на кровати и явно не собирающимся спать.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил он, и Джури кивнул, вытерев волосы полотенцем, которое потом кинул куда-то на стол Шинтаро.

— Ты слишком серьёзный, — попытался пошутить Джури. Он сел напротив Шинтаро, но тот тут же потянул его ближе к себе, заставляя сесть рядом, плечом к плечу. — Ты правда в порядке?

— Да, вот только… — Шинтаро нахмурился. — Я должен кое-что рассказать тебе, но не думаю, что ты мне поверишь.

Джури поборол желание схватить Шинтаро за руку и вновь переплести их пальцы. Он и вчера не должен был поддаваться искушению, но тогда просто не мог себя контролировать.

— Но всё же, давай попробуем.

— Это… ну… мы ведь не вместе, так? Мы не встречаемся.

На секунду Джури просто застыл на месте, в его груди что-то вспыхнуло, но сразу же остыло.

— Н-нет, нет, мы не…

— Но, видишь ли, прежде чем я очнулся в больнице, мы были парой, — Шинтаро прикусил губу, явно опасаясь реакции Джури. — Ты был моим бойфрендом в течение пяти лет, всего лишь на месяц больше, чем прошло времени с нашего дебюта. А тут всё выглядело так, словно я очнулся в параллельном измерении, или другой реальности, или…

— О чём ты вообще? — выдохнул Джури с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Бойфренд? Дебют? Пять лет?! — Ты меня пугаешь!

— А думаешь, мне каково?! — огрызнулся Шинтаро, нахмурившись. — Когда я очнулся и не увидел на твоей руке кольца, то решил, что мы расстались, а я забыл об этом! Я был в ужасе! — Шинтаро схватил одну из подушек и обнял её. — Но ведь это не так, да? Здесь всё по-другому.

— Что, например? — спросил Джури, решив не концентрироваться больше на отношениях между ними. — Допустим, я тебе верю. Ты говорил про дебют и про «наш тур». Ты дебютировал?

— Ты тоже, — Шинтаро легонько пихнул его в плечо. — Мы вшестером. По крайней мере, хоть тут ничего не изменилось. У Sexy Zone пятилетний юбилей, поэтому у нас концертный тур и всё такое.

— Да, но это тут при чём? — Джури скривился. — Ты дебютировал в Sexy Zone?

— Я же сказал, что мы оба… и что это за рожицу ты скорчил? — Шинтаро наклонил голову. — Это ведь наше название, разве нет?

— Нет! — Джури засмеялся. Он не смог сдержаться. — Sexy Zone существует, но в неё входят, например, Накаджима, Шори и Мариус. Мы – SixTONES, шесть тонов как шесть нот… оу, чувак, у тебя сейчас такое забавное лицо! — и Джури засмеялся громче.

— Мариус? — Шинтаро выглядел шокированным. — Ему всего шестнадцать! Когда мы дебютировали, ему исполнилось… тьфу, что за хрень, это же бессмысленно! Нас назвали так, потому что “sexy” это и про секс, и на цифру «шесть» похоже.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты заслужил быть в группе с таким названием, потому что ты реально сексуальный, чувак, — усмехнулся Джури, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и за это время мать Шинтаро успела отругать их за шум. — Мы получили название только в прошлом году. Его придумал Тайга.

— Только в прошлом году? — переспросил Шинтаро. — А как вы до этого назывались?

— Никак, потому что мы и группой-то толком не были. Джесси и Хокуто сначала были дуэтом, потом ушли в соло, а ты отказывался петь два года, — Джури невольно улыбнулся воспоминаниям о том, кем они были в прошлом. Шинтаро же выглядел напуганным. — Эй, всё в порядке! В конце концов, теперь же всё хорошо. Я имею в виду, что дебют — это, конечно, здорово, но сейчас я просто счастлив, что мы стали полноценной группой.

— Но мы не… — Шинтаро сильнее сжал подушку. — Прости, я всё время забываюсь и слишком часто дотрагиваюсь до тебя…

— Всё нормально, — заверил его Джури. Он дотянулся до руки Шинтаро, оторвал её от подушки и крепко стиснул. Так ему проще было успокоить самого себя, что Шинтаро сейчас здесь, с ним, и всё в порядке.

Может быть, конечно, у него чуток поехала крыша, но это ничего. В конце концов, он же джоннис. А нормальные люди в Агентство не приходят по определению.

— Мы правда не… — Шинтаро замолчал. Он покосился на руку, которую всё ещё сжимал Джури. — Это действительно тяжело, я даже представить не могу, каково это — когда мы с тобой не вместе.

Джури мог. Он прекрасно знал, на что это было похоже, потому что страстно и безответно любил Шинтаро в течение многих лет и в основном научился скрывать это. Но сейчас на лице Шинтаро было такое выражение, которое Джури до этого видел только у самого себя, испуганное, уставшее и грустное. И именно это, наверное, убедило его в том, что сейчас перед ним какой-то другой Шинтаро. Потому, что Шин, которого Джури знал, просто не мог быть таким, по крайней мере, не из-за него.

— Допустим… — Джури облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. — Допустим, я тебе верю. И что нам теперь делать?

— Чёрт возьми, да если бы я знал! — выругался Шинтаро. — Я надеялся, что всё вернется на круги своя само собой. Может, мне нужно снова удариться головой?

— Нет уж! — огрызнулся Джури, и его горячность заставила Шинтаро улыбнуться. — Даже не думай об этом! Тьфу, я… — Джури замолк, широко зевая, и Шинтаро извинился за то, что задерживал его после полного репетиций дня.

— Просто давай спать, — сказал он, и они оба неловко скользнули под одеяло. — Ой, чёрт, прости… тебе же футон нужен…

— Да ладно, на твоей кровати достаточно места, не парься, — возразил Джури. — Мы частенько так спим.

— Но что, если я коснусь тебя… — осторожно произнёс Шинтаро. — Ну, я имею в виду, во сне. Просто я же привык…

— А, пустяки, — ответил Джури, стараясь говорить небрежно и не выдать того, что он вздрогнул от призрачной надежды. — Ничего страшного, если это случится.

Может, чувства между ними и были не совсем платоническими, но Джури слишком уверился в том, что Шинтаро будет в шоке или оттолкнёт его, если узнает правду. Так что их дружба по-прежнему была достаточно контактной, они совсем не стеснялись друг друга.

Они попытались заснуть, но так и не смогли. Джури испробовал всё: считал овец, ворочался, вспоминал полный сет-лист «Айленда»… и чувствовал, что Шинтаро рядом тоже не спит, просто старается не шевелиться. На самом деле, именно это его и выдавало: Шинтаро во сне вечно храпел и пинался. Перевернувшись на бок, Джури ничуть не удивился, увидев, что Шинтаро смотрит на него.

— Думаешь, мне просто приснилось всё то, что было со мной ещё три дня назад? — прошептал тот, почему-то заставив Джури рассмеяться. — А тебе завтра на репетицию. Хочешь, я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю? Или мне выйти, чтобы ты мог подрочить? Это помогает.

— Нет, — тихо отказался Джури.

— «Нет» значит «не хочу»? — переспросил Шинтаро. — Или не хочешь, чтобы я уходил?

Джури показалось, что он сейчас задохнётся, когда Шинтаро внезапно сел.

— Чёрт, извини, просто ты рядом, и… последний раз, когда я не целовал тебя три дня подряд, случился, когда мама на неделю утащила меня на Гавайи повидаться с Рютаро. Мне не стоило рассказывать тебе обо всём.

— Не уходи, я вовсе и не против, — торопливо выпалил Джури, потому что был глупым и уставшим, не говоря уже о том, что на его глазах с Шинтаро чуть не случилось непоправимое. А ещё он был влюблён в этого придурка с шестнадцати, и теперь, когда Шинтаро сказал, что тоже любит, Джури казалось, будто вселенная перевернулась с ног на голову. — Останься и… да просто сделай это уже!

Он перевернулся, чтобы прижаться к Шинтаро, ощущая, как сбилось дыхание, и боясь, что тот оттолкнёт его, но Шинтаро лишь обнял в ответ, притягивая ещё ближе.

— Но будет ли это правильно? — его голос сейчас был тихим и нежным. Если Джури ошибался и это был всё тот же прежний Шинтаро, которому на время память отшибло, то ему придётся сделать себе харакири. — Я не хочу всё испортить прежде, чем он вернётся.

— Мне нечего терять, — Джури перебил его резче, чем собирался. — Если бы он тоже хотел меня, то давно уже мог признаться. У него, как я понимаю, было лет пять в запасе.

— Я не верю, что в какой-либо реальности существует я, у которого нет к тебе чувств, — уверенно выпалил Шинтаро, и Джури насмешливо фыркнул. — Тем более что, вообще-то, это ты мне первым признался. Я бы просто не смог сказать такое. Так что ты ни разу не заговаривал с ним на эту тему, да?

Это было больше, чем Джури мог вынести — внезапное осознание, что он ещё и трус.

— Боже, да заткнись ты уже и сделай это, или передумал? — Джури замолчал, потому как не хотел обидеть Шинтаро, даже будучи раздражённым. — А твой бойфренд не разозлится на тебя за подобное?

— А вот ты мне и ответь, — пожал плечами Шинтаро. Казалось, его позабавил этот вопрос, и Джури ещё сильнее захотелось заскрежетать зубами. — Ты бы разозлился, узнав, что они занимаются такими вещами прямо сейчас?

Нет. Мысль о том, как Шинтаро с кем-то целуется, мало чем отличалась от простой фантазии на эту тему, и от неё слегка бросило в жар.

— Нет, — Джури рассмеялся, по-прежнему немного дуясь. — Думаю, я был бы рад, что хоть в какой-то вселенной сделаю это.

— Ш-ш-ш, тогда иди сюда, — Шинтаро притянул его к себе вплотную и поцеловал сначала в щёку, а потом в лоб. Кажется, он и правда знал тело Джури как своё собственное, потому как его руки уверенно находили самые чувствительные местечки, заставляя расслабиться и полностью отпустить ситуацию. Шинтаро погладил заднюю часть шеи Джури кончиками пальцев, скользнул ладонью под футболку и огладил спину, и такие простые прикосновения в буквальном смысле заставили Джури задыхаться. А потом Шинтаро наконец поцеловал его, и Джури ответил ему со всем возможным пылом, вцепившись в чужую футболку.

Шинтаро не отстранился, пока губы Джури не начало покалывать, и их тела были так тесно прижаты друг к другу, что хорошо чувствовалось, насколько они оба твёрдые. Джури не хотел сейчас никакой нежности — только лишь чтобы рука Шинтаро обхватила его член.

— Останови меня, если тебе что-то не понравится, — шепнул Шинтаро, и его ладонь внезапно втиснулась между ними, потянув за шнуровку пижамных штанов Джури. — Тебе достаточно просто сказать, и я всё прекращу.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты…а-а! — сердце Джури в буквальном смысле пропустило несколько ударов подряд, когда чужая ладонь крепко обхватила его член и провела по нему вверх-вниз. Джури обвил руками шею Шинтаро, чтобы хоть за что-то держаться, и толкнулся бёдрами навстречу ласкающей руке, даже не пытаясь сдерживать стоны, срывающиеся с его губ.

Большой палец Шинтаро скользнул по самому кончику головки, скользкому от выступившей смазки, и Джури всего встряхнуло, потому как он и представить себе не мог, насколько это будет приятно.

— М-м-м, о да, — ободряюще выдохнул Шинтаро, облизывая пересохшие губы. Второй рукой он по-прежнему поглаживал Джури по спине, заставляя лишний раз убедиться, что его поясница — это буквально сплошная эрогенная зона. — Давай, не стесняйся.

Джури буквально обмяк в его объятиях, на три-четыре блаженных секунды проваливаясь куда-то в сладкое и удивительно сильное удовольствие. Но потом в его голове промелькнула мысль, что тот, другой Джури, делает это постоянно, и сладкое забытье осыпалось кусками. Другой Джури… да к чёрту оно всё.

— Как ты хочешь? — попытался отвлечься он, ведь Шинтаро по-прежнему тёрся твёрдым членом о его бедро.

— Всё что угодно, — выдохнул тот. — И я не обижусь, если ты откажешься, ничего страшного.

Джури не стал отвечать и вместо этого просто опрокинул Шинтаро на спину — раз уж эта ночь стала своеобразным исполнением желаний, то было ещё кое-что, о чём Джури давненько мечтал. Он грубо стащил с Шинтаро штаны; казалось бы, он видел чужой член множество раз, в раздевалке или в общей душевой, но никогда это зрелище не пробуждало в нём такого желания и никогда этот член не был таким покрасневшим, твёрдым и только для него одного.

Джури лизнул кончик головки, обхватывая пальцами вокруг основания, и тихий стон, сорвавшийся с губ Шинтаро, пробежал мурашками вдоль позвоночника. Джури не был неопытным девственником, так что с удовольствием продемонстрировал Шинтаро, как хорошо он умеет работать ртом. Чужой член был достаточно большим, так что Джури вобрал его в рот настолько, насколько только смог, скользя губами по стволу и посасывая самый кончик. Челюсть неприятно заныла, но Джури полностью проигнорировал это ощущение, стараясь как можно скорее вернуть полученное им удовольствие.

— Хэй, — выдохнул Шинтаро, едва ощутимо коснувшись головы Джури, но тот всё понял. Он чувствовал, как близко уже был Шинтаро, по напрягшимся мускулам на бедре под его ладонью и по судорожному дыханию. Он поднял голову, чтобы полюбоваться лицом Шинтаро в момент оргазма и запомнить каждую его деталь: раскрасневшуюся шею, судорожно стискивающие простынь пальцы и кажущиеся бездонно-чёрными глаза. То, как он смотрел на то, как Джури дрочит ему. То, как он смотрел на Джури.

Который внезапно снова наклонился и обхватил губами головку, чтобы принять всё. Сперма Шинтаро горчила на языке, но Джури обнаружил, что ему это нравится. Поэтому он постарался проглотить всё — в том числе и ради Шинтаро, и ему было плевать, если это кому-то могло показаться извращением. А когда Джури поднял голову, то обнаружил, что Шинтаро по-прежнему смотрит на него взглядом всё ещё чуть мутным после оргазма, но всё же полным удивительной нежности.

На одно долгое мгновение Джури забыл буквально обо всём, искренне радуясь тому, что, наконец, смог осуществить хоть какие-то свои тайные желания.

— Мне так нравится, когда ты это делаешь, — прошептал Шинтаро, словно забыв, что он сейчас не с тем, другим. Джури подавил дрожь, чувствуя себя охренительно хорошо и отвратительно одновременно, и Шинтаро поспешил крепко обнять его, пока не дошло до худшего. Джури был безмерно благодарен, что они не стали говорить об этом, и просто заснул в чужих объятиях, пока Шинтаро продолжал поглаживать его по спине.

Утром они снова кончили — на этот раз от ладони Шинтаро, которой тот обхватил оба их члена, а Джури только и мог, что беспомощно виснуть на нём, впившись губами и зубами в чужое плечо аж до красных следов.

— Слушай, а когда мы занимаемся этим, то… — протянул Джури, пока они пытались отдышаться под одеялом, потные и всё ещё разгорячённые. — Кто вообще сверху?

— А ты сам как думаешь? — фыркнул Шинтаро. Он продолжал поглаживать большим пальцем у Джури за ухом, и это ощущение было настолько потрясающе приятным, что тому в буквальном смысле хотелось в ответ осыпать всё чужое тело жаркими поцелуями.

— Ты, — выпалил Джури без обиняков. Он фантазировал об этом с тех самых пор, как Шинтаро подрос и стал достаточно сильным для того, чтобы в каждой их шутливой перепалке с лёгкостью заваливать Джури на пол.

— Х-м-м, ну, иногда, — пробормотал Шинтаро себе под нос и хихикнул, когда Джури в буквальном смысле пробила дрожь.

Мать Шинтаро предложила подвезти их, но тот настоял на том, чтобы они добрались на поезде, как и всегда — настолько надоело, как с ним возятся, словно с беспомощным. Джури прикрыл рукавом улыбку, когда Шинтаро пришлось прекратить своё ворчание, потому что без помощи матери он не мог найти свой кошелёк.

Большую часть поездки они молчали: Шинтаро листал ленту на своём телефоне, а Джури резался в «Подземелье драконов».

— Я тут подумал обо всём, — наконец заговорил Шинтаро. — Может, я должен что-то исправить и именно поэтому остался здесь.

— И что же? — фыркнул Джури.

— Например, ваши отношения! — Шинтаро буквально засиял, когда произнёс это, точно всем видом намекал, что его стоит похвалить за такую прекрасную идею. — Когда вернётся другой я, ты просто признаешься ему и всё будет зашибись!

— О, да ну? — вызывающе приподнял брови Джури. — Если ж ты такой гений, то почему тогда всё ещё здесь?

— Ну, видимо, моя работа ещё не окончена, — усмехнулся Шинтаро. — Может, мне ещё стоит помочь вашей группе? Я погляжу на вас, разберусь, что с вами не так, а когда вы наконец-то дебютируете, то смогу вернуться с чистой совестью.

Джури чуть ли не до слёз расхохотался над идиотским планом Шинтаро, но в итоге всё же и возмутиться не забыл:

— Эй, ты, с моей группой и так всё в полном порядке!

Их станция была следующей, так что разговор пришлось прекратить, но в общем и целом Джури не был против. Так или иначе, в течение как минимум двух ближайших недель Шинтаро всё равно разрешат только наблюдать за репетициями остальных, и Джури не возражал, если тот отнесётся к этому с энтузиазмом.

Перед самой комнатой для тренировок, откуда доносились голоса и смех, Джури остановил Шинтаро, положив ему руку на грудь.

— Знаешь, давай пока не будем никому рассказывать, — попросил Джури. Он и так чувствовал себя глупо оттого, что так легко поверил сумасшедшим объяснениям Шинтаро, и совсем не хотел выглядеть идиотом ещё и в глазах окружающих. — Если ты застрянешь здесь надолго, тогда мы подумаем об этом, но пока… давай просто притворимся, что всё вернулось на круги своя, как было несколько дней назад.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Шинтаро. Он потянулся к волосам Джури, чтобы поправить вставшую дыбом после того, как был снят капюшон, прядку, но тот отстранил его руку.

— Давай без вот этого всего, — строго предупредил Джури. — Мы близки, но не так, как ты привык, помнишь?

— Конечно-конечно, — Шинтаро поднял руки в жесте сдачи. — Я могу вести себя нормально.

— Как и все, кто здесь находятся, — пробормотал Джури, но всё же толкнул дверь и поманил Шинтаро за собой.

Короче, тот и двух секунд не продержался.

— Что за чёрт, — выпалил Шинтаро достаточно громко для того, чтобы на них половина присутствующих обернулась. — Что Тай-чан делает в центре?!

Джури звонко хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Кёмо-чан! — буквально прошипел он. — Не смей называть его по-другому! Или ты сдохнуть хочешь?

— Э? — растерялся Шинтаро.

Тайга упёр руки в боки, разворачиваясь к ним, а Джесси рядом заулыбался в явном предвкушении какой-то заварушки.

— Я не настолько много репетиций пропустил, придурок, — огрызнулся Тайга, восприняв комментарий Шинтаро только лишь в ключе своих недавних пропусков. — Может, тебе наглядно продемонстрировать?

— У него травма головы, так что не обращай внимания, — деловито вклинился Джури, толкая Шинтаро в спину, чтобы не стоял столбом, и шипя: «прекрати хихикать!».

— Я не могу! — возразил Шинтаро, давясь приступом смеха. — Он прямо такая блондинка, что я сейчас живот надорву! Кто вообще его надоумил так покраситься?!

Закатив глаза, Джури пихнул Шинтаро в сторону Кочи. Тот начнёт суетиться над младшеньким, и спустя пару минут все забудут о этом маленьком препирательстве с Тайгой, а Джури наконец сможет сконцентрироваться на репетиции.

— Со-чан! — радостно воскликнул Шинтаро, выскальзывая из рук Джури. Когда тот обернулся, то увидел, как Шинтаро сгрёб в объятия одного из двух младших мемберов Sexy Zone, взъерошивая ему волосы. Со выглядел растерянным, но мужественно пытался сохранить дружелюбную улыбку.

— Здравствуй, Шинтаро-кун, — вежливо произнёс Со. — Тебе уже стало лучше?

— С каких это пор ты… — Шинтаро поймал взгляд Джури и тут же расслабил объятия, чтобы они выглядели более небрежно. — То есть, да, я в полном порядке. Мне жаль, что я заставил о себе беспокоиться.

— Всё в порядке, — Со наконец-то улыбнулся искренне, потому что его больше не пытались задушить в объятиях. — Но мне пора, я ненадолго заглянул вместе с Фумой-куном проведать Шори.

Он выскользнул из объятий Шинтаро, не замечая шокированного выражения его лица. Шинтаро же повернулся к Джури, приоткрывая рот и словно бы не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Что такое? — спросил тот. — И что между тобой и Со?

— У нас была совместная дорама… и, кажется, в этой реальности ничего подобного не случалось. Вот отстой, — Шинтаро по-прежнему выглядел сбитым с толку. — И разве Кикучи всё ещё в агентстве?

Джури кивнул.

— Конечно, он ведь дебютировал… ну, тоже в Sexy Zone. Разве я не говорил об этом?

— Нет, ничего подобного ты не рассказывал! — буквально прошипел Шинтаро. — Он… чёрт побери, какой он сейчас? Они с Хокуто по-прежнему дружат? Он популярен?

— Он… ну, у Фумы много сольников, так что, наверное, да? И он всё тот же, каким был всегда, — попытался было поскорее свернуть этот разговор Джури. — И да, я думаю, что они по-прежнему друзья. Хокку очень грустил, когда Фума и Кенто оставили его, но у него есть мы, так что он в порядке. А Фума обычно болтается с Санадой и…

— С Санадой?! — воскликнул Шинтаро, и Джури поспешил сжать его плечи.

— Прости, но мне нужно репетировать, — он заглянул Шинтаро в глаза. — Просто посиди спокойно, ты ведь, кажется, хотел понаблюдать за нами и наверняка именно так найдёшь ответы на пару-тройку своих безумных вопросов, ладно? — Шинтаро кивнул, закусив губу, и Джури сразу же ощутил, как тот излучает вину, поэтому добавил уже более мягко: — Я не сержусь на тебя, всё в порядке, мне просто правда пора. Иди, позволь Кочи обнять тебя на минутку. Кочи из Sexy Zone ведь тоже так поступает, верно?

— Да, конечно, — Шинтаро мгновенно расслабился. Джури напоследок ещё раз сжал его плечи и, наконец, отошёл.

— Конечно, угу, — повторил он про себя, но всё же почувствовал небольшое облегчение и попытался очистить свои мысли от всего лишнего, подходя к Тайге и Джесси, болтающим возле зеркал.

— Он точно в порядке? — спросил Тайга. — Потому что какой ещё «Тай-чан», чёрт возьми?

— Я не уверен, — вздохнул Джури, не желая лгать, даже если он и не мог сказать всей правды. — У него нет амнезии, он в основном всё помнит, но порой начинает болтать странные вещи, так что не злись и просто поправляй его, ладно?

— Без вопросов, чувак, — Джесси покосился на Джури, сделав несколько глотков воды из своей бутылки. — А ты сам в норме? Потому, что выглядишь таким же растерянным, как и он.

— Да, я просто… — Джури поймал взгляд Шинтаро, который пристроился щекой Кочи на плечо, но смотрел именно на него. Джури поспешил отвернуться вновь. — Всё будет хорошо.

Репетиция была отличным способом отвлечься, потому что физическое напряжение хорошо прочищало голову. Было непросто перестроить на ходу хореографию так, чтобы скрыть отсутствие Шинтаро, и во многих местах оно по-прежнему ощущалось слишком сильно. Тем более что лишнего выходного им никто давать не собирался, поэтому стоило ещё и приберечь хоть какую-то энергию для самого грядущего выступления. Так что решили ограничиться одними лишь зеркалами и половинчатым танцем — если они всё исполнят чисто, этого уже будет достаточно.

Джури то и дело невольно косился на Шинтаро, радуясь, что другие ребята подходят к нему, чтобы поздороваться и узнать о его состоянии. Особенно улыбку вызвала паника Шинтаро, когда явились «Принцы», и Генки, как всегда даже не подозревающий о понятии личного пространства, чуть ли не на колени к нему залез. «Просто дай ему немного внимания», — подумал Джури и снова попытался вернуться к репетиции. Но уже спустя десять минут объявился Морохоши, налетевший, как локальный тайфун, и Джури хохотал над Кочи, возмущённым чрезмерно бурными объятиями, которыми Морохоши чуть не опрокинул Шинтаро на пол.

— У него травма головы, ты, болван! — накричал на него Кочи. — Не толкай его так сильно!

— Да, мамочка, — послушно кивнул Морохоши. Шинтаро же неловко похлопал его по руке, буквально излучая всем собой вопрос «и что мне теперь с этим делать??».

В общем и целом Шинтаро выглядел всё более взволнованным. Когда наступило время обеда, Джури плюхнулся на пол рядом с ним, вытирая голову полотенцем и ожидая потока странных вопросов.

— Здесь всё такое непривычное, — прошептал Шинтаро. Джури приподнял брови, дабы дать понять, что он весь во внимании, и огляделся — убедиться, что никто больше на них не смотрит. — Почему голос Тайги звучит так?!

— В смысле? У него прекрасный голос, — возразил Джури, чувствуя себя защитником каким-то.

— Да он охуенно звучит! — выдохнул Шинтаро, заставив Джури нахмуриться. — Пиздец просто как! Но с каких пор?

— Со времён «Элизабет», конечно, что за глупый вопрос, — Джури хихикнул, заметив, как Шинтаро немедленно насупился. — Он тогда брал уроки вокала. Значит, в твоём мире Тайга не играл в мюзикле? Давай, расскажи мне, что ещё не так с моей группой.

— Ну, для начала то, что вы ещё не дебютировали, — фыркнул Шинтаро. — И ваша подготовка такая себе: вы просто решили вытолкнуть вперёд Хокуто, чтобы прикрыть им моё отсутствие? И уж прости, но Джесси на этом месте повышает общую высоту до какого-то совершенно сверхъестественного уровня. И вы настолько не сихронны, что…

— Послушай, ты… — терпение Джури в конце концов иссякло. — Ты понятия не имеешь о том, какой Хокуто здесь, так с чего ты настолько уверен, что он не подходит для центра? И вообще, кажется, тебе просто нравится вести себя как важная задница.

— Я… о чём ты? — Шинтаро замялся на секунду, явно потеряв нить разговора и подавленный тоном Джури. — Прости? Не сердись на меня, мне правда жаль.

— Зато теперь я точно могу быть уверен в том, что не сошёл с катушек, — процедил Джури сквозь зубы и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и выкинуть из головы мысль, что лучше бы так и было. — Потому, что вижу, что это действительно другой ты. Мой Шинтаро всё прекрасно понимал.

— Ну, я ведь говорил тебе много раз, что я не он, — заметил Шинтаро. Он невольно сжал в кулаки руки, лежавшие у него на коленях, а потом снова расслабился. — И да, я действительно многого не понимаю, но всё же, может, вам и правда не помешает взгляд со стороны? Потому, что моя группа действительно похожа на коллектив, который существует пять лет, а ваша выглядит так, словно каждый мембер поёт какую-то собственную песню, совершенно не прислушиваясь к остальным.

Эти слова всё ещё ранили Джури, но он не мог не признать их правоту.

— Есть такое. Мы всё ещё продолжаем работать над этим.

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, — произнёс Шинтаро, глядя на него грустными глазами. — И я очень хочу домой.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя, — Джури сглотнул комок в горле и почувствовал боль в груди. — Пойдём за едой.

У Джури впереди было ещё два выступления, днём и вечером, так что не оставалось ничего другого, как сосредоточиться именно на этом. Он чувствовал, как Шинтаро наблюдает за ним из-за кулис, но старался игнорировать это, потому что иначе сконцентрироваться не получалось. Они оба раза выводили Шинтаро на сцену во время разговорной части, дабы фанаты убедились, что он в порядке, и Джури с удовольствием наблюдал, как растерянно моргает Шинтаро, когда Ватанабе и Ивамото жаловались, что, дескать, почему это ты не зашёл к нам в гримёрку, дабы поприветствовать нас как примерный кохай.

— И это после того, как я даже написал о тебе в своём джейвебе! — поддразнил его Ватанабе. А Шинтаро только и мог, что дуть губы, не зная, что ему ответить.

К концу второго шоу Джури был полностью выжат, и, должно быть, это было в буквальном смысле заметно по его лицу, потому что каждый из одногруппников по пути в раздевалку норовил легонько хлопнуть его по плечу, явно готовясь при надобности подставить ему своё собственное. Но всё, что Джури сейчас мог, это вернуться в раздевалку и наконец-то сесть, пытаясь не думать о том, что то же самое ему предстоит ещё завтра, а потом послезавтра и после-послезавтра. Ребята почувствовали, что ему нужно немного личного пространства, поэтому не докучали своим вниманием, но Шинтаро подошёл и сел рядом.

— Я хочу обнять тебя, если позволишь, — тихо произнёс он, и из-за шума от фена Хокуто никто другой не смог бы их услышать. Джури кивнул, тут же ощущая, как сильные руки обвивают его и крепко сжимают. Это оказалось настолько нужным именно в этот момент, что Джури не удержался и прижался сам, наслаждаясь чужим теплом. — Мне так жаль, что я не мог быть там, на сцене, вместе с тобой.

— Да всё норм, — это был не тот Шинтаро, с которым Джури хотел бы выходить на сцену, но эти слова согрели его точно так же, как и объятия.

Вернувшись домой, Джури упал на кровать и отрубился, едва успев стянуть с себя одежду. Наутро его тело было таким тяжелым, словно его отлили из свинца, зато мысли прояснились. Он тщательно обдумал слова Шинтаро, и к тому времени, когда Джури приехал в театр, всё же решил хотя бы дать тому шанс.

— Я всё ещё согласен далеко не со всеми твоими словами, — предупредил Джури, отводя Шинтаро в сторонку. — Но думаю, что ты был прав насчёт взгляда со стороны. Сначала нам казалось достаточным просто быть вместе, но в итоге мы так и застряли на этом этапе, так что пожалуйста, позаботься о нас.

— О чём это вы тут шепчетесь? — заинтересовался Джесси, появившись за спиной Шинтаро так внезапно, что тот аж подпрыгнул. Шинтаро и Джури покосились друг на друга, безмолвно решая, кто же расскажет остальным.

— Да поглядел вот я на нас тут, — первым выпалил Шинтаро. Он слишком уж старался говорить небрежно и явно косил под Джури, но, к счастью, Джесси это странным не показалось. — И так как в данный момент я больше ни на что не способен, то решил…

— Мы вообще не синхронные, — перебил его Джури, всегда склонный ставить проблему ребром. — И мы как раз обсуждали, как это лучше всего исправить.

— А ты думаешь, это нужно исправлять? — спросил Джесси. Казалось, он разрывается между своей обычной тягой к поддразниванию и пониманием, что они говорят о серьёзных вещах.

— Да, — твёрдо заявил Шинтаро, в то время как Джури произнёс «возможно». Они снова переглянулись, и Джури сощурился, заставляя Шинтаро отвести взгляд.

— Вроде как, такие вещи не для нас, — признал Джури, и Джесси кивнул, покусывая нижнюю губу. — И уж конечно я не имею в виду, что мы должны двигаться в абсолютный унисон, как кей-поп айдолы. Но, как думаешь, может нам не стоит так слепо брать пример с KAT-TUN?

— Боже, ну мы ведь ещё новички, — нахмурился Джесси. — Не думаете, что у нас полно более насущных проблем?

— Но ведь мы должны привлекать как можно больше внимания, — заметил Шинтаро. — А мы постоянно заняты: то в мюзиклах, то в подтанцовке у семпаев, то на Шокурах. Думаете, нам когда-нибудь выделят свободное время на самосовершенствование? Нет, надо пытаться уже сейчас, ведь так много вещей, которым мы должны научиться!

— Да что не так с вами двумя? — проворчал Джесси. Он выглядел измотанным, и Джури внезапно заметил, что из его глаз и улыбки пропали прежняя лёгкость и задор. Да уж, «Айленд» в этот раз стал суровым испытанием для них всех, и ведь это ещё даже не середина.

— Я сейчас абсолютно бесполезен, — разочарованно пробормотал Шинтаро. — Поэтому хочу хоть как-то помочь вам всем, чтобы…

— С нами и так всё в порядке, — резко вмешался Джури, опасаясь, как бы Шинтаро не сболтнул перед Джесси и остальными про дебют. — Да, мы разные и не повторяем всё друг за другом, как попугаи какие-нибудь. Но мы зовёмся SixTONES потому, что для создания любой песни нужны все шесть нот, или ты забыл?

Это было нечестно, ведь этот Шинтаро не мог забыть потому, что не знал, но он всё же замолчал и нахмурился, явно задумавшись. Джури подумал, что надо было объяснить это Шинтаро заранее, а не просто вот так огорошить его, но теперь всё равно уже было поздно.

— Но вообще, может, ты и прав, — протянул Джесси внезапно, отвлекая Джури и Шинтаро от их молчаливого спора. — Просто быть вместе для нас уже недостаточно, ты ведь это имел в виду? И у нас вряд ли когда-либо найдётся время исключительно для исправления ошибок. Я думаю, что это наша изюминка — то, что мы такие своеобразные, но, тем не менее, даже так нам нужно совершенствоваться. Короче, ну… — Джесси почесал голову и беспомощно пожал плечами. — Может, нам и правда стоит стать более сплочёнными.

Шинтаро без предупреждения сгрёб Джесси в яростное объятие. Тот в ответ только глазами захлопал, в итоге, конечно, всё равно обнимая Шинтаро в ответ.

Кочи легко поддался искушению и примкнул к ним, но вот Хокуто и Тайга оказались куда более скептически настроенными, что в случае с Хокуто было даже удивительно.

— Я люблю нас такими, какие мы есть, — хмуро заявил он.

— И я тоже, — согласился с ним Тайга. Эти двое обменялись взглядом, словно бы о чём-то договариваясь, но Джури понятия не имел, о чём. — Но в любом случае, давайте уже поскорее разберёмся со всем этим, что бы там вы ни задумали.

— Эх, вот когда он был в заднем ряду, то наверняка мечтал что угодно новенькое попробовать, — прошипел Шинтаро Джури на ухо, из-за чего тому пришлось притвориться кашляющим, потому что Тайга мигом на них покосился.

Шинтаро стоял перед ними, спиной к зеркалу, и снимал всё на телефон. Он объяснил: так будет проще показать, что он имел в виду, и так они смогут тоже взглянуть на себя со стороны. И когда они все собрались посмотреть, что же получилось, то Джури пришлось признать: даже в таком маленьком разрешении, не позволявшем разглядеть лица, он мгновенно различал, кто есть кто. От того, что Джесси и Тайга танцевали бок о бок, ещё заметнее было, какие противоположные у них стили. Высокий Джесси и двигался весьма размашисто, тогда как чёткие движения Тайги подчёркивали его вокал. Кочи как-то странно сглотнул, когда на первый план вышел Хокуто, и покосился на него через плечо, заставив Джури с подозрением прищуриться.

— Ладно, может, это действительно так… — Хокуто запнулся. — …может, мы и правда со стороны выглядим странновато.

— Как по мне, то мы с тобой всё ещё смотримся лучше некуда, — небрежно возразил Тайга. — Вот если бы на нас снова надели те цепи…

Он потянулся и небрежно провёл пальцами по щеке и шее Хокуто, напоминая о хореографии их дуэтной песни «Rocking Party».

— Хэй, веди себя прилично, — осадил его Хокуто, но с улыбкой, на что Тайга ответил едва заметной самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Какого чёрта… — выдохнул Шинтаро, и Джури подавил рвущийся с его губ смешок.

— Окей, ладно, — Шинтаро прочистил горло. — Сорри, но если бы Джесси и Т… Кёмо-чан как-то выровняли свой стиль, то все остальные недочёты были бы уже не так очевидны. Давайте сначала и лучше контролируйте свои движения, а не просто танцуйте так, как вам нравится.

— Когда ты успел таким экспертом заделаться? — ошеломлённо проворчал Тайга, всё же послушно занимая исходную позицию. — Будто у тебя самого не «о, сейчас будет баллада, пойду передохну перед моим брейк-дансом» стиль?

— Я знаю тебя с того самого дня, как мы пришли в Агентство, — парировал Шинтаро, деловито переключая камеру в своём телефоне в режим записи видео. — Так что могу оценить то, что ты делаешь и на что ты способен. Готовы? Нет, стоп, Хокуто и Кочи, сделайте по паре шагов в сторону, а то выглядит так, словно вы пытаетесь спрятаться за остальными. В нашем распоряжении вся сцена, ребят, ну что же вы… ладно, вперёд.

Но не прошло и минуты, как Шинтаро внезапно начал хохотать и вряд ли мог снять адекватное видео дрожащими руками.

— Что за нафиг, ты, мудак? — недовольно вопросил Джури, когда они предсказуемо остановились.

— Простите! — Шинтаро произнёс это откровенно неискренне, потому что продолжал хихикать. — Просто теперь со стороны кажется, что вы все подражаете Джесси… хотя, может, это и не так плохо. Давайте, попробуйте так ещё разок. И ты, Джесси, и все остальные.

— Это на него так таблетки влияют? — поинтересовался Хокуто у Джури, но тот только плечами пожал.

— Эй, там, помолчите! — Шинтаро заметил их перешёптывания и обругал обоих. — Просто закройте глаза и хорошенько представьте себя кем-то высоким и странным, занимающим всё пространство вокруг, потому что своими длиннющими ручищами может и до самой луны достать. А ещё кем-то, кто считает себя каким-то попугаем эры Шова и не может спокойно даже секунды простоять. Джесси, а ты просто веди себя как обычно.

— Добро пожаловать в мою шкуру, — фыркнул Джесси. — А ты, Шинтаро, за свои слова ответишь позже.

— Я включаю музыку, — объявил тот, напрочь игнорируя наезд. — И не открывайте глаза, пока я не скажу «стоп».

На самом деле Джури отчасти понимал, что именно Шинтаро от них хотел. Не того, чтобы они все внезапно начали подражать Джесси, ведь это выглядело бы слишком смешно (хотя это конкретное видео точно станет хитовым в их общем чате), а чтобы они почувствовали себя свободней и научились использовать сцену полностью. Джесси же вот смог, пусть и по-своему. Подумав от этом, Джури расправил плечи и даже пальцы попробовал растопырить.

— Вот так, уже лучше, — похвалил их Шинтаро. — Теперь постарайтесь сделать более расслабленным в том числе и выражение своего лица… ох, нет, это дерьмово.

— Пиздец! — Джури остановился, чтобы удостовериться, что он не сломал Кочи нос, ибо его рука до сих пор ныла от случайного удара. Тот только отмахнулся, потирая щёку и заверяя, что всё в порядке, но все остальные тоже остановились следом. — Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен.

— Нет, конечно же в этом нет ничего хорошего, но я хотел сказать, что… — Шинтаро задумался на секунду. — Вроде каждый из вас знает, как слаженно действовать с остальными, но помните, что я говорил про Джесси и Тайгу? Только что Джесси попытался сделать движения руками так же отточено, как Тайга, а тот расправил плечи и попытался двигаться более расхлябанно, — Шинтаро снова сделал паузу и оглядел каждого из них. — Что думаете?

— А-а-а, чёрт, да поняли мы, бесит аж, — фыркнул Тайга, покачивая плечом и растирая его другой рукой. Он повернулся к Джесси. — Давай попробуем пару раз вполсилы, лицом друг к другу и только вдвоём.

— Попробуем тоже? — спросил Джури у Кочи, и тот кивнул. Однако им пришлось воспользоваться помощью зеркала, потому как, стоя лицом к лицу, Джури оказалось сложнее сосредоточиться и не путать стороны. Краем глаза он заметил, как Шинтаро тихо переговаривается с Хокуто. Даже если ему не разрешали танцевать, он всё равно мог показывать какие-то движения руками и торсом.

Джури понадеялся, что Шинтаро не отговорит Хокуто от проявления своей милой застенчивой стороны, которой тот буквально только в прошлом году научился не стыдиться, иначе Джури его просто прибьёт нафиг.

— Хэй, у нас осталось совсем мало времени, — напомнил Джесси, прерывая свою тренировку с Тайгой. — Давайте попробуем ещё разок или два все вместе.

Они вернулись к своим исходным позициям, и Шинтаро уже держал телефон наготове. Джури попытался прокрутить в голове все нужные установки и невольно снова забеспокоился о щеке Кочи — со своего места он даже не мог оценить состояние друга.

— Вот, уже намного лучше, — произнёс Шинтаро спустя пятнадцать или двадцать секунд, поднимая взгляд от экрана телефона на них. — Джури, расслабься немного. Джесси, перестань сутулиться, следи за осанкой… да, вот так. Хокуто, тебе тоже стоит чуть сильнее выпрямить спину, нет, не так… ладно, забудь, до этого у тебя выходило лучше.

Джури понял, что, видимо, у них получилось учесть все замечания, и подумал, что было что-то забавное и одновременно милое в том, как Шинтаро легко подмечал все их маленькие особенности, при этом всё ещё не зная большинства тех самых деталей, коими эта реальность отличалась от его собственной.

А потом случилось явление Сакумы, который заглянул сказать им успокоиться, взять немного еды и хотя бы немного передохнуть перед первым шоу. Он получил травмы ещё до начала «Айленда» и был отстранён от большей части шоу, так что теперь пытался сжечь лишние калории своей обычной неугомонной оживлённостью и тем, что разносил всякую продукцию с логотипом шоу, бегая за кулисами туда-сюда с планшетом в руках и рулоном маркировочной ленты, прикреплённой к бедру.

— Да вы, парни, что-то совсем серьёзными стали, — поддразнил их Сакума, раздавая полотенца, бутылки с водой и толстовки. — Snow Man пора забеспокоиться?

— Только если за вот этого супермена, — пожаловался Тайга, подбородком указывая на Шинтаро. — Так что поскорее приходи в норму, или придётся отдать его вам, потому что для нас он чересчур энергичен.

— Увы, но нам не нужен чувак, который не может нормально приземлиться после сальто, — со смешком произнёс Сакума, его глаза весело заблестели.

— Кто бы говорил, чувак! — возразил Шинтаро, но Джури и Джесси всё равно рассмеялись, а Сакума приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы потрепать Шинтаро по волосам.

— Так или иначе, вам сейчас о самих себе побеспокоиться стоит, — заметил Кочи. — Ещё парочка травм, и мы даже не сможем выступать с той ньюсовской песней. Может, это вам помощь нужна?

— Эй, лучше о своей группе позаботься! — заявил Сакума, уперев руки в боки. На секунду выражение его лица стало серьёзным. — В конце концов, мы же соперники, разве нет? Snow Man вам не проиграют!

— Хэй, могу я кое-что спросить? — шепнул Шинтаро в перерыве. В раздевалке было тихо — только они с Джури, устроившиеся на полу, да Хокуто, что-то пишущий за низеньким столом и с наушниками в ушах. Джури кивнул, пытаясь размять ноющую спину, и Шинтаро указал пальцем на Хокуто. — Что с ним?

— С Хокку? — Джури в этот момент как раз пытался подтянуть ноги к груди, лёжа на спине, и не сразу сообразил, о чём его спрашивают. — А, у него экзамен скоро.

— Звучит стрёмно, но… наверное, для него это хорошо, — Шинтаро покачал головой, выглядя задумчивым и даже чуточку грустным, и Джури понадобилась пара мгновений для того, чтобы догадаться.

— Хокуто в твоём мире не учится в университете, да?

— Он даже старшую школу не закончил. Дебют отнимал слишком много времени, и… — Шинтаро пожал плечами. — Мы с тобой кстати тоже на это забили. Хокуто говорит, что ему наплевать, типа главное, что его карьера артиста развивается, но я-то знаю, что на самом деле его это расстраивает.

— У него хорошие оценки, — пояснил Джури. — Им с Тайгой пришлось перевестись в Хорикоши, он очень умный, но из-за съёмок в дорамах у него было мало времени на учёбу, и я знаю, что он сильно переживал из-за этого. Да и в этом году мы, как видишь, всё ещё чересчур загружены. Но Хокуто, кажется, вполне счастлив. Мне кажется, ему даже нравится справляться с этими трудностями, потому что так он чувствует, будто чего-то стоит. Но я хотел бы, чтобы он смог расслабиться и найти там друзей.

Прежде, чем Шинтаро успел ответить, вошёл Тайга, с влажными после душа волосами и с двумя банками кофе в руках. Он кивнул Джури и Шинтаро и подошёл к Хокуто, прижав одну из банок к его щеке и заставив вздрогнуть. Хокуто благодарно улыбнулся, забрал банку и снял наушники, когда Тайга плюхнулся рядом с ним.

— Хэй, пошли-ка отсюда, — Джури пихнул Шинтаро в плечо. В последнее время им всем не хватало уединения, так что Джури определённо намеревался помочь с этим хотя бы Хокуто с Тайгой. Шинтаро послушно встал и последовал за ним, а когда Джури обернулся прикрыть за собой дверь, то заметил, как Хокуто потянулся и поцеловал Тайгу. Шинатро же комично выпучил глаза, от чего Джури не смог не рассмеяться, пока развязывал на себе бандану и перевязывал ей ручку двери.

— Они такие тормоза, я не могу с них. Тайга поцеловал Хокуто ещё на обратном пути с Каунтдауна, но после этого они ещё несколько недель не могли нормально обо всём поговорить, — пояснил он, потому что Шинтаро всё ещё выглядел ошарашенным. — В чём дело, ты мяч проглотил или что?

— То есть, они это не во время «Бакалеи»…? — Шинтаро замолчал, не договорив, и Джури потянул его за локоть за собой. Они всегда могут забиться в раздевалку к «Принцам», или к Ватанабе, или ещё кого-нибудь подоставать.

— О, ну, почти, — Джури с какой-то даже нежностью вспоминал те неловкие времена, когда им всем казалось, что они отвратительно играют, и острый язычок Тайги, и сильную потребность Хокуто в постоянном подбадривании. — Думаю, уже тогда они начали нравиться друг другу, тем более что даже в одну школу ходили, но, скорее всего, они решили, что эти чувства слишком обременительны. Не уверен, что они вообще когда-либо всерьёз говорили об этом.

Шинтаро промолчал, и Джури выпустил его локоть, решив дать обдумать всё самостоятельно, но когда они добрались до раздевалки Snow Man, то Шинтаро сам поймал его за руку, останавливая.

— Когда мы дебютировали… — Шинтаро замялся, словно не знал, с чего именно начать свою историю. — То атмосфера постоянного давления была слишком сильна, и в этом постоянном шоке казалось, что тебя может понять только твой одногруппник. Они сошлись сразу после этого и они действительно нравились друг другу, я это знаю, но всё же их отношения больше походили на совместное сбрасывание напряжения. Всё было слишком сложно.

— И быстро закончилось? — сочувственно спросил Джури. Такое случалось сплошь и рядом: джуниоры сходились зачастую вообще по глупости, играли в чувства, а потом взрослели, становились серьёзными, понимали, что так больше нельзя, и драматично разбегались, когда в отношениях становилось больше напряжения, чем забавы.

— Они пытались держать всё в себе, и в итоге это привело к отчуждению между ними на достаточно длительный срок, — Шинтаро бездумно потянулся к руке Джури, но потом опомнился и отдёрнул ладонь. — Но сейчас их отношения начинают налаживаться. Они и правда ужасные тормоза, как ты и говорил.

— Тогда я рад, что здесь они не стали торопиться, — произнёс Джури. Но мне жаль, что я последовал их примеру. — Может, ещё не слишком поздно…

— Для них или для тебя? — лукаво спросил Шинтаро, и Джури на порыве потянулся, чтобы сгрести его за воротник рубашки и поцеловать прямо в губы, просто потому что мог. Он отстранился прежде, чем Шинтаро успел ответить, с пылающими щеками, но с вызывающей усмешкой.

— А сам как думаешь? — фыркнул Джури и юркнул в раздевалку Snow Man, оставив Шинтаро в коридоре.

Это стало поворотным моментом, после которого Шинтаро начал видеть всё по-другому — Джури был уверен в этом. И спустя три дня он поймал Шинтаро на том, что тот задумчиво смотрит в пустоту, не перебивает, внимательно слушая, и рассеянно грызёт ноготь на мизинце, как когда у него не получаются движения даже после нескольких попыток.

— Ну-ка прекрати, — Джури оттолкнул руку Шинтаро от его рта. — Айдолы не должны грызть ногти, дурачок. Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — Шинтаро вздохнул так тяжело, словно ему было больно. Но его выражение лица в этот момент показалось Джури очень милым, и невольно вспомнился тот поцелуй в коридоре. А ведь всё по его собственной глупости.

— Хочешь сегодня ко мне в гости? — спросил Джури. Шинтаро вопросительно поднял брови. — Ну прекрати, ты скучаешь по нему, я скучаю по тебе, так почему бы и не да? Безрассудные привязанности — это уже почти что традиция во время шоу.

— Ты не безрассудная привязанность, — запротестовал Шинтаро, нахмурившись, но не оттолкнул, когда Джури сделал к нему шаг и обнял за талию, прижимаясь лицом к футболке, от которой так знакомо пахло дезодорантом и стиральным порошком. — Ладно, я и правда хочу к тебе.

Это действительно было весьма безрассудно, и Джури прекрасно это понимал, но решил забить. Когда у тебя каждый день по два-три шоу, логика и здравый смысл остаются где-то за бортом, и в итоге ты волнуешься только лишь за очередные синяки и мечтаешь погрызть что-то сладенькое да ещё, может, обнять того, кто тебе нравится. Стресс и оставшийся после сцены адреналин в крови побуждают отыскать этого самого человека, утянуть за собой в тёмный угол и бездумно целовать — а Джури всего лишь человек, а не супергерой какой-нибудь, чтобы остановить себя усилием воли. Тем более что большинство из окружающих его людей хотя бы раз в своей жизни пошли на поводу у этого особенного опьянения — а если желание проходило само собой по окончании выступлений, так ведь своей мимолётностью оно и было так прекрасно.

Чёрт побери, да ведь Джури ничуть не сомневался, что после ему будет больно и даже обвинить никого не получится, ведь это исключительно его собственная ошибка. Но на данный момент всё, о чём он мог думать — это как он зажимал бы Шинтаро прямо за кулисами и срывал бы с его губ поцелуи, спрятавшись где-нибудь между стойками с концертными костюмами. Мысли об этом пробуждают внутри него жар до самого конца выступлений и после, и каждый раз, когда они задевают друг друга по дороге домой, Джури вздрагивает, точно его ударило статическим электричеством.

К счастью, к тому времени, как они, наконец, оказываются в его комнате, семья Джури уже спит, ибо он не сомневался, что сойдёт с ума, если в таком состоянии ему придётся выслушивать требования мамы поужинать. Но вместо этого он смог, наконец, толкнуть Шинтаро к двери, как только та закрылась за ними, и украсть грубый жадный поцелуй, в который Шинтаро пробормотал какой-то протест, сделав его ещё более грязным. Но даже этого Джури было мало — он хотел быть к Шинтаро ещё ближе, кожа к коже, чтобы тот сжал его бёдра, погладил по спине, коснулся всюду.

— Хэй! — Шинтаро пришлось грубо оттолкнуть его, чтобы Джури вообще прислушался к нему. — Пожалуйста, успокойся, может, нам не стоит…

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Джури, просовывая ладони под одежду Шинтаро и заставляя того вздрогнуть. Шинтаро закусил губу, его щёки пылали, а дыхание было такое же сбитое, как и у самого Джури. — Мне всё равно, я просто… я хочу… пожалуйста, не говори мне нет.

— Это несправедливо, — прошипел Шинтаро, явно сердясь, но слишком чувствовалось, что он тоже заведён. Джури же был слишком измучен и очень боялся, что его оттолкнут, а ещё в Шинтаро его возбуждало, казалось, абсолютно всё. Джури прижался к нему ещё сильнее, прихватил зубами кожу на чужой шее, и Шинтаро вздрогнул, ухватив его за бёдра. — Я же так скучаю по тебе.

— Но я здесь, давай же, — ответил Джури, хоть и знал, что Шинтаро сейчас разговаривает не с ним. Прямо сейчас, наконец-то, они были достаточно близко друг к другу, и Джури выпустил Шинтаро из объятий, чтобы сбросить с себя одежду. Он плюхнулся на кровать, и как раз в это самое время Шинтаро стянул рубашку и взялся за пуговицу своих джинсов, не сводя с Джури взгляда.

Он ответил тем же. Шинтаро сверлил его взглядом, пока расстёгивал пуговицу и молнию на ширинке, пока стягивал джинсы с бёдер вниз, и Джури хотелось буквально кричать от того, насколько это было медленно. Шинтаро уже был фактически обнажён, и можно было беспрепятственно любоваться его чёткими мышцами, которых Джури так хотел коснуться, его спиной и впечатляющей задницей. Так уверенно демонстрировать себя, прекрасно зная, как Джури пожирает его взглядом — это был всё тот же старый добрый Шинтаро, которого он знал, и эта бесстыдное самолюбование особенно очаровательно смотрелось вкупе с его раскрасневшимися щеками и шеей.

— Ты такой красивый, — произнёс Шинтаро чуть ли не с болью, словно делился некоей страшной правдой, и Джури понял, что Шинтаро не «позировал», он просто провалился в свои мысли. И всё равно Джури протянул руки, потому что чувствовал себя так, словно умрёт, если Шинтаро не коснётся его в ближайшие несколько секунд.

— Иди сюда, — приказал Джури так настойчиво, как только осмелился.

Шинтаро не заставил себя ждать.

Джури нравилось чувствовать его кожа к коже, ощущать прикосновения рук и губ, напрочь выбивающие из его головы любые мысли и заставляющие сосредоточиться только на этой близости. С Шинтаро всегда было тепло, настолько сильно, что, казалось, это могло оставить ожоги — как минимум в области сердца, потому что именно там Джури чувствовал боль. Он улёгся на спину, позволяя Шинтаро устроиться сверху, и всхлипнул, когда его вдавили в матрас. Джури всегда нравилось, что Шинтаро крупнее и сильнее его, и от чувства безопасности, которое он испытывал рядом с этим человеком, что-то вновь заныло у него в груди. Джури обнял Шинтаро за шею и закинул ногу ему на бедро, думая, что позволит всё, о чём бы тот ни попросил.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал Шинтаро, покрывая поцелуями лицо Джури и поглаживая его по волосам, словно пытаясь успокоить. — Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.

— Чего? — Джури вдруг захотелось рассмеяться и хотя бы так сбросить часть напряжения. — Ты шутишь что ли, какое, к чёрту, «всё хорошо»?

— Ну, я имел в виду, что тебе понравится, — Шинтаро чуток смутился. — Я очень хочу сделать тебе приятно, чтобы ты не чувствовал то, что ощущаешь сейчас…

Он погладил большим пальцем по стиснутой челюсти Джури, и тот попытался расслабиться, только сейчас осознав, как сильно заведён.

— Сложно думать о том, что «всё будет хорошо», — проворчал Джури, и хоть он пытался расслабиться, но вместо этого ещё сильнее закинул на Шинтаро ногу. — Что будет, когда ты вернёшься обратно? Или наоборот, если застрянешь здесь навсегда?

— Прямо сейчас я не хочу думать об этом, — заявил Шинтаро, и по крайней мере в этом вопросе их мнения точно сходились. Так что Джури просто позволил Шинтаро и дальше лишать его разума своими поцелуями, сосредоточившись только лишь на его языке, скользкой влажной нижней губе и пальцах, цепляющихся за спину.

— Почему это настолько приятно… — тяжело выдохнул Джури. Шинтаро в ответ только лишь усмехнулся и прикоснулся к самой жаждущей его части ещё раз, заставив подтянуть колени к груди. — Чёрт, Шин…

— Можно в этот раз я тебе отсосу? — спросил Шинтаро, и Джури не смог отказать ему. Тем более он хотел, чтобы это случилось поскорее, куда больше самого Шинтаро, который никуда не торопился, проводя языком дорожку по груди Джури, прихватив зубами сосок, лизнув рёбра. Когда же язык Шинтаро скользнул в его пупок, Джури не выдержал и зарылся пальцами в чужие волосы, требовательно дёргая. — Я соскучился по пирсингу здесь.

— О-о-ох… — только и смог выдохнуть Джури, и его член дёрнулся, когда Шинтаро в очередной раз подразнил его зубами.

А потом Шинтаро наконец-то взял у него в рот, посасывая головку и помогая себе ладонью. Его руки прямиком из ада, рассеянно подумал Джури, такие сильные и мозолистые, такие горячие. Шинтаро расслабил горло, впуская его ещё глубже, и Джури показалось, что он сейчас с ума сойдёт, хватаясь за чужие волосы и толкаясь вверх, пока Шинтаро не прижал обеими руками его бёдра к постели. Когда же он отстранился, облизав губы, то Джури захотелось прибить его за то, насколько горячо Шинтаро выглядел, пусть даже растрёпанный и раскрасневшийся.

— Хочешь кончить так? — спросил Шинтаро, потираясь щекой о ствол, и Джури захотелось спрятаться за своей чёлкой от таких смущающих вопросов. — Или вместе?

— Вместе, — Джури ухватился за плечи Шинтаро, чтобы приподняться. — Доверься мне, ладно? Я помогу тебе руками, если ты… да, вот так, — Джури выдохнул с облегчением, когда Шинтаро навис над ним, опираясь на локоть. Они по-прежнему были близки, и Джури просто потянулся, сжимая ладонью их члены и потирая друг о друга так, чтобы из лёгких весь воздух выбило. — Чёрт, погоди, кажется, мне придётся догонять тебя.

— Я уже вот-вот, — насмешливо выдохнул Шинтаро в губы Джури, и тот лишь недоумённо моргнул, потому как ведь до этого не касался… — Ты не единственный, кому это нравится.

— Да ну? — фыркнул Джури, но на самом деле его не волновал ответ, главным было то, как от лёгкого толчка бёдрами член Шинтаро проехался вдоль его собственного, заставляя застонать в чужую шею. — Может, нам нужна… какая-то смазка…

— Просто расслабляйся и кончай, — посоветовал ему Шинтаро, и Джури вздрогнул, когда ему на ухо неожиданно прошептали парочку весьма грязных фразочек. Шинтаро поцеловал Джури глубоко и жадно, в очередной раз лишая воздуха, а потом прижался губами к уху, лизнув колечко в хряще. — М-м-м, я так люблю твой пирсинг.

— Ох, чёрт, — прошептал Джури, доведённый до предела. Он зажмурился и провалился в оргазм, чувствуя, как Шинтаро двигает бёдрами, толкаясь в его ладонь. По всему телу Джури прокатилась дрожь и пальцы слушались плохо, но он всё же постарался довести дело до конца, неуклюже поглаживая член Шинтаро.

— Ох, да, — выдохнул тот, снова с силой толкаясь вперёд, в дрожащую ладонь Джури, попытавшегося сжать её, но всё ещё слишком потерянного из-за собственного удовольствия. Шинтаро в ответ обнял его, и Джури слабо всхлипнул: слишком близко, слишком много прикосновений и слишком много неопределённости.

Но сейчас Джури было всё равно. Джури не был против этой самой «неопределённости», пока его так отчаянно целовали, пока он мог обнимать Шинтаро за шею и перебирать его спутанные волосы, пока они тёрлись друг о друга своими потными пылающими телами. Шинтаро развернул его так, что он уткнулся грудью в матрас, и Джури привстал на колени, поднимая бёдра, словно они собирались пойти до конца, словно пытался снова сделать их обоих твёрдыми. Но вместо этого он просто взглянул на Шинтаро, который тоже пытался отдышаться.

Это было так потрясающе — смотреть во всё ещё полные желания глаза Шинтаро, лежащего под ним, и знать, что прямо сейчас тот сосредоточен только на нём одном.

— Это было как-то так, да? — спросил Джури. Он хотел знать обо всём, что случилось с ним в другой реальности. — Наш первый раз.

— Нет, — мотнул подбородком Шинтаро. — Я кончил так быстро, что ты до сих пор дразнишь меня этим. Двухминутный Моримото это я, ага.

— О, боже, — выдохнул Джури, пряча лицо в ладонях, чтобы приглушить смех, и утыкаясь лбом в чужую грудь. — Чёрт, это так забавно.

— Это была не моя вина! — нарочито пылко возразил Шинтаро. Он перевернул их обоих на бок, чтобы прижаться к Джури, обняв его за плечи и вклинив колено ему между ног. — Я так сильно хотел тебя, и вместе с тем ты вызвал у меня такое сильное разочарование. Ты сказал, что я нравлюсь тебе, и при этом выглядел таким счастливым, что я даже не поверил. Мне казалось, что если я поверю в это, то умру. Наверное, именно тогда я впервые подумал, что могу влюбиться в тебя.

— А разве до этого ты не был влюблён? — непонимающе переспросил Джури.

— Не так, как я люблю тебя сейчас, — мягко возразил Шинтаро. Трудно было смотреть ему в глаза — такому Шинтаро, который свободно говорил о собственных чувствах — но Джури всё равно пытался. — Сначала было больно, как будто для того, чтобы впустить тебя в своё сердце, мне нужно было вырвать часть себя. Но теперь всё иначе. Ты стал для меня домом.

— Чёрт побери, ну вот зачем ты это сказал? — проворчал Джури, чувствуя, как щиплет его глаза. Шинтаро коснулся его щеки, плеча, погладил по затылку и поцеловал в лоб.

— Потому, что ты спросил, — в его голосе прозвучали виноватые нотки. — Уверен, что он чувствует нечто подобное, и готов поспорить, что однажды он скажет тебе это.

— Знаешь, мне от этого ничуть не легче, — пробормотал Джури в плечо Шинтаро. Тот не ответил, вне зависимости от того, понял или нет, и просто мягко поглаживал его по спине, пока они оба не начали засыпать, а потом помог лечь поудобнее, по-прежнему не выпуская из объятий.

— Скажи, если тебе станет слишком жарко, и я отодвинусь, — попросил Шинтаро, и Джури пробормотал нечто уклончивое. Он уж точно не собирался говорить что-то подобное, даже если бы и правда не мог уснуть из-за этого. Прошло ещё одно долгое мгновение. Им нужно было встать и выключить свет, но ни один из них не пошевелился.

— Может, я здесь потому, что измениться нужно не только тебе, — произнёс Шинтаро вдруг.

— О чём ты? — непонимающе переспросил Джури.

— Я думал о группе. Своей, — уточнил Шинтаро. — О том, что по сути дела мы не были готовы к дебюту. Когда я впервые вас увидел, то возмутился тем, какие вы тормоза и как нерационально тратите своё время, но, кажется, теперь я понимаю. Может, нам тоже стоило тратить больше времени на самих себя и чаще держаться порознь. Просто понимаешь, мы очень дружные, но вместе с тем, когда нам сложно, мы зачастую бываем друг с другом весьма жестоки, и я сейчас не только про Тайгу с Хокуто.

— Но с тобой всё в порядке, — уверенно заявил Джури, поглаживая Шинтаро по предплечью. — Это касается и тебя как человека, и как мембера тоже. Просто ты привык быть фронтменом, привык, что они всегда рядом. А здесь ты остался совсем один, поэтому и растерялся. Но так будет не всегда. Я мог бы…

— Я знаю, — кивнул Шинтаро. — И даже если ты никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного, он наверняка всё и сам знает, иначе нас бы здесь сейчас не было.

— Давай-ка спать, — заявил Джури. — А то это всё звучит как «не обижайся, но если ты с утра уйдёшь не попрощавшись, плакать не буду».

Шинтаро хмыкнул, щекоча шею Джури дыханием, и они наконец заснули.

А утром Шинтаро всё ещё был здесь, так что Джури решил сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах: как не загнуться во время «Айленда» и как разобраться со своими собственными чувствами.

Из этих двух проблем баскетбол определённо был самой страшной.

— Я могу это сделать, — настаивал Фуказава, непримиримо сложив руки на груди. Ивамото, Джесси и Джури перевели взгляд с его лица на его забинтованное колено и явно не выглядели впечатлёнными. — Да могу я! Слушайте, всё в порядке, это не так уж и больно. Мы сотни раз уже переделывали это место, я не хочу запоминать очередную последовательность!

— Окей, значит, ты не участвуешь и никаких проблем, — Ивамото даже отвернулся от него, словно бы прикрывая Фуказаву своей широкой спиной и таким образом отрезая от дальнейшего обсуждения. Тот только лишь недовольно вскрикнул, но все это благополучно проигнорировали.

— Ой, да успокойся ты, — посоветовал Сакума, тыкая на что-то в экране своего телефона и не поднимая от него глаз. Он сильнее всех прочих ненавидел то, что ему запретили выполнять акробатические номера наравне с остальными, но лучше многих знал о том невозможном упрямстве, с которым Ивамото заботился о здоровье одногруппников. — Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой своим рекламным набором?

— Да, пожалуйста, — надулся Фуказава.

— Мы должны отработать как минимум последний трюк без него, — произнёс Ивамото, и все дружно вздохнули. Это было именно то самое место, где участвовало больше всего народу и где был самый большой риск схлопотать какую-нибудь очередную травму; то самое место, которое они переделывали настолько часто, что каждый раз кто-нибудь один да путался в многочисленных «версиях».

— Я могу заменить Фукку, — вдруг раздался голос Шинтаро сзади, и все повернулись к нему. Шинтаро улыбался во все тридцать два, одетый в потрёпанные спортивные штаны и футболку, оставшуюся у него после тура Sexy Zone прошлой весной. Джури подавил нервный смешок. — Мне только что разрешили снова участвовать в выступлениях.

— Нет! — громко выпалил Джури. — Ты не вернёшься в баскетбол, эта штука проклята!

— Это точно, блин, — проворчал Фуказава, поправляя на себе гарнитуру.

— Да, извини, Шин-чан, но он прав, — согласился с Джури Ивамото. — Это явно не лучшая идея — возвращать тебя обратно…

— Хэй, парни, — крикнул вдруг Ватанабе, подбегая к ним… точнее, это должно было бы называться так, если б он при этом не прихрамывал. — В общем, гм, Рёта только что упал, поэтому он не сможет участвовать в баскетболе.

— Да какого чёрта…! — буквально прошипел Ивамото.

— Мы все про-о-о-окляты, — пропел Фуказава и затем торопливо пробормотал в микрофон гарнитуры: — Нет-нет, это я не вам, не обращайте внимания.

— Вы снова тренировали ту бочку? — спросил Ивамото. — Я ведь говорил вам обоим…

— Нет, он… — Ватанабе закусил губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться. — Он споткнулся, когда натягивал джинсы, которые ему подарил Гая-семпай.

В конце концов он не выдержал и захихикал в ладонь, и все остальные невольно рассмеялись тоже.

— Ааа, блин, ладно! — Ватанабе остановил их и огляделся, словно боясь, что Миядате подслушивает. — В общем, на самом деле он нарушил своё уже травмированное колено, делая мне сногсшибательный минет, но если что, официальная версия это та, первая, ладно? А то он прибьёт меня.

Сакума поднял мизинец, всё ещё безудержно хихикая, и Ватанабе пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Эх, ну что же, теперь ты снова с нами, — сказал Ивамото Шинтаро, и тот радостно закричал, заглушая страдальческий стон Джури. — Но если сейчас ещё кто-нибудь расшибётся, то я всерьёз подниму вопрос о коллективном впадении в зимнюю спячку!

Они быстренько прогнали нужный момент с участием Шинтаро, и всё прошло на удивление гладко. Так что у Джури не было другого выбора, кроме как расслабиться, потому что после этого у него оставалось всего лишь сорок пять минут на обед и разминку перед шоу, и это ещё без учёта самого шоу после. «По крайней мере, нам сегодня только один раз выступать», — сказал Джури самому себе. За одно шоу в принципе не должно было случиться ничего страшного.

— Ты слишком беспокоишься, — сказал Шинтаро, когда они надевали пояса с оборудованием для микрофонов. — Просто радуйся тому, что можешь попробовать себя в таких клёвых вещах, как этот баскетбол. Быть джуниором ведь так весело, разве нет? — Шинтаро коротко и как-то очень ностальгически вздохнул. — Хотя мне наверное было бы слишком грустно отказываться от моего омаке в Шокуре.

— У нас это омаке ведёт Шори, — ухмыльнулся Джури, когда Шинтаро выпрямился и оскорблённо прошипел, что кто вообще разрешил чёртовому Шори красть его сегмент. Быстро убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает, Джури быстро чмокнул Шинтаро в щёку. — На удачу. И не смей падать.

— Не ты ли пытался избавиться от меня прошлой ночью, — заметил Шинтаро с улыбкой.

Они почти справляются с этим, почти. Первые несколько трюков баскетбольного сегмента проходят гладко, и Джури чувствовал, как напряжение мало-помалу отпускает его и он начинает наслаждаться тем, что делает. По крайней мере, во время прошлых шоу Джури не тянуло кричать после очередного «забитого» мяча «ДААААААА!!» прямо Джесси в лицо, а тут они дали друг другу пять и засмеялись в унисон.

Но во время последнего трюка Шинтаро неудачно приземлился на мат, потому что его колено подломилось. Джури к тому времени уже был на батуте, когда заметил — слишком поздно для того, чтобы отвлекаться, тем более, что он уже принял у Джесси мяч, и для того, чтобы успеть что-то предпринять. Всё, что смог Джури за те полсекунды, что у него были — это выругаться про себя, подумав раз четырнадцать «ЧЁРТ ЧЁРТ ЧЁРТ», прежде чем врезаться прямо в испуганно таращившегося на него Шинтаро.

Джури определённо ударился головой — он не знал, то ли о голову Шинтаро, то ли о пол или обо что-то другое. Перед глазами у него было темно и никак не получалось вдохнуть, в ушах звенело и кто-то тряс его за плечи, отчего мир вокруг остатки закружился, точно на карусели. Джури понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени — пять секунд или пять минут, — но когда он, наконец, почувствовал воздух в лёгких, то те горели, словно он долго-долго задерживал дыхание под водой.

Звон в ушах сменился криками: Джесси звал врача, Ивамото пытался перекричать испуганных зрителей и успокоить их, а Шинтаро повторял его имя вновь и вновь. Джури открыл глаза и снова закрыл их: софиты слишком ярко светили. Он попытался ещё раз, но теперь куда осторожнее. В затылке неприятно пульсировало. — Шин?

Шинтаро навис над ним с широко распахнутыми от тревоги глазами.

— Джури, господи, спасибо, как же ты меня напугал. Что я здесь делаю? Последнее, что я помню — это как делал флип, а потом…

— Шин? — шёпотом переспросил Джури, всё ещё боясь поверить в то, что это правда. Но откуда-то он знал, что это был настоящий Шинтаро, смотрящий на него сверху вниз и растерянно моргавший. Джури поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на тошнотворное головокружение и сильную боль в запястье, и крепко обнял Шинтаро за шею, притягивая к себе и целуя в губы.

На мгновение Шинтаро застыл, а потом его руки обвились вокруг талии Джури и он ответил на поцелуй. Для Джури это было чудо, какой-то безумный в своём великолепии сон. Он слышал, как шумят остальные, но этот шум казался отдалённым, и единственное, что было важно — это губы Шинтаро, прижавшиеся к его собственным.

Джури сделал шаг назад и выпалил, глядя на ошеломлённого Шинтаро:

— Я люблю тебя, я должен был сказать это давным-давно, мы ведь сможем наверстать упущенное время, правда?

Шинтаро усмехнулся, и это, по мнению Джури, тоже слишком походило на чудо.

— Я тоже, я всё никак не мог набраться смелости и рассказать тебе.

Он снова поцеловал Джури, и тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы, наслаждаясь тем, как они делят один воздух на двоих, пока врач не осведомился язвительно, что может ему минут через десять заглянуть.

Им пришлось наблюдать из-за кулис за тем, как остальные заканчивают шоу, и Джури по-прежнему чувствовал головокружение. Но даже когда за ними приехала скорая, Джури отказался выпускать руку Шинтаро. Он хорошо усвоил урок с прошлого раза.

Они оба застряли в больнице на всю ночь, потому что в этот раз у Шинтаро было реальное сотрясение, а Джури схлопотал растяжение запястья и трещины в двух рёбрах. Дежурная медсестра дважды выгоняла Джури из палаты Шинтаро, но тот просто дождался, пока она устроится за столом, включая себе дораму на планшете, и пробрался обратно. Они прижались друг другу на узкой койке и тихо разговаривали обо всём. Джури не думал, что Шинтаро поверит в его рассказ о том, что происходило всё это время, но тот не перебил ни разу.

— Ты мне не веришь, да? — спросил Джури, когда закончил. — Я понимаю, тут никто не поверил бы.

— Ну, что-то же должно было случиться, — ответил Шинтаро, поглаживая кончиками пальцев Джури по щеке. — Чтобы ты наконец признался.

— А с тобой ничего не было? — спросил Джури. — Ведь больше недели прошло.

Он был даже как-то разочарован. Он надеялся, что Шинтаро тоже сможет поведать ему что-нибудь — об их группе в другой реальности, где они уже давно дебютировали, и о том, как ему приходилось быть фронтменом, словно в далёкие тринадцать. На Шинтаро по-прежнему была та самая футболка с тура Sexy Zone, и Джури провёл пальцем по надписи, пытаясь представить, как это — быть мембером такой группы.

— Я ничего не помню, — у Шинтаро сбилось дыхание, когда Джури наклонился и поцеловал его в подбородок. — М-м-м… не начинай того, что не сможешь закончить из-за растяжения запястья.

Коварная усмешка была единственным предупреждением со стороны Джури до того, как он перевернул Шинтаро на спину, каким-то чудом умудрившись перекатиться так, чтобы они оба не свалились с узкой койки и не перебудили всех медсестёр в больнице. И так же быстро, чтобы не дать помешать ему, Джури сполз вниз, оказываясь между ног Шинтаро.

— Я могу сделать намного лучшее, — пообещал он, разводя бёдра Шинтаро, и тот не стал возражать, удобнее опираясь о подушку.

Из-за маленького пространства это, конечно же, было неловко, и Джури пришлось помогать себе здоровой рукой, но для первого раза это было более чем достаточно. Шинтаро смотрел на Джури широко распахнутыми глазами и стискивал зубы, чтобы сдерживать стоны. Когда он кончил, запрокидывая голову и с глухим звуком стукаясь ей о стену, Джури выпрямился и, стараясь не закашляться, дотянулся и погладил Шинтаро по затылку.

— Чёрт, мне так жаль, — прошептал он, чувствуя себя идиотом. Голова Шинтаро и так пострадала, а он только хуже сделал…

— Всё в порядке, — Шинтаро крепко обвил руками его талию, уткнулся лицом в грудь и шумно вздохнул. Джури вздрогнул и попытался проигнорировать то, что, даже беспокоясь за травму Шинтаро, он по-прежнему был возбуждён. — Я тоже могу прикоснуться к тебе, верно?

— Н-нет, — запротестовал Джури, запинаясь, потому что Шинтаро уже пощупал его как следует сквозь пижамные брюки. — Прекрати, я должен позвать медсестру, чтобы она принесла тебе лёд…аххх.

Джури пришлось больно прикусить губу, потому что Шинтаро крепко обхватил его член и сжал, двигая ладонью вверх-вниз.

—Не смей говорить о сексуальных медсёстрах, когда ты со мной, — прошипел Шинтаро, но когда он наклонился к Джури ближе, то его улыбка была тёплой и такой счастливой. — Я мечтал об этом так долго, что теперь это всё уже не кажется реальным. То, как ты наслаждаешься моими прикосновениями, то, какой ты горячий.

— Прекрати, — прошептал Джури, хватаясь за чужое запястье и уже чувствуя себя на грани. Шинтаро, конечно, не послушался его и продолжил, то сжимая ладонь сильнее, то выдыхая ему на ухо всякие дурацкие вещи, и Джури в конце концов излился ему в руку.

— Ого, — фыркнул Шинтаро и сжал член Джури напоследок, после чего осторожно вытаскивая свою испачканную ладонь из его штанов. — В самом деле?

— Двухминутный Танака это я, — выпалил Джури бездумно и тут же замер, потому что вот же чёрт, это дурацкое прозвище, оказывается, подходило им обоим. Он улёгся на бок рядом с Шинтаро и ткнулся лицом в его футболку, разочарованно скуля, пока тот искал, чем бы вытереть руку. — Никому не рассказывай об этом.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы об этом узнали все вокруг, — заявил Шинтаро, обнимая его и прижимаясь щекой к его макушке. — Как только моя рука высохнет, я напишу об этом нашим мамам.

— Это нечестноооо! — взвизгнул Джури, извиваясь, но не настолько сильно, чтобы всерьёз оттолкнуть Шинтаро. — Я ждал шестьсот лет, чтобы заняться этим с тобой, а ты… фу, ты худший!

— У меня сотрясение, так что мне есть чем оправдаться, — усмехнулся Шинтаро. Мало-помалу они расслабились, и Джури почувствовал, что ровный стук сердца Шинтаро и тиканье настенных часов странным образом его убаюкивают. Ему не хотелось засыпать — было страшно, что утром это всё окажется всего лишь сном, но веки отяжелели и норовили слипнуться. Запястье снова начало ныть, и Джури хотел дышать только ароматом дезодоранта Шинтаро, а не тем самым неприятным больничным запахом.

Жаль, конечно, что он и правда слишком долго ждал. Но главное, что теперь-то всё было в порядке.

— Хэй, — позвал Джури, и Шинтаро издал сонный звук. — Ты любишь меня?

— Конечно, — в голосе Шинтаро была уверенность, и он крепче обнял Джури. — Ты всегда будешь домом для меня.

Казалось, сердце Джури остановилось на мгновение от этих слов, и он тут же приподнялся на локте, чтобы горячо и отчаянно поцеловать Шинтаро… и, конечно же, именно в этот самый момент явилась медсестра, чтобы в очередной раз вышвырнуть его из палаты.

— Если ты хоть мизинец высунешь в коридор, я позвоню твоей матери, — свирепо пообещала она, пока тащила Джури обратно.

— Да она уже в курсе, — проворчал тот, смущённый и одновременно раздосадованный тем, что ему придётся спать одному.

— Да теперь об этом все уже в курсе, дорогуша! — фыркнула младшая медсестра, и щёки Джури вспыхнули, пусть даже старшая и сказала, что это всего лишь шутка.

  


**Эпилог**

— Шин, пожалуйста, пусть с тобой всё будет в порядке, пожалуйста…

Голос Джури был первым, что услышал Шинтаро, но он звучал отдалённо и странно, словно Шинтаро находился под водой. Веки казались такими тяжёлыми, но обязательно надо было поднять их, чтобы напуганный Джури убедился, что он в порядке.

Потом почувствовалась вспышка тупой боли в основании черепа, и острой, ноющей, где-то внизу, может быть, в бедре? Когда же Шинтаро наконец открыл глаза, то боль вспыхнула в его теле подобно пламени. Он снова зажмурился и застонал.

— Он очнулся! — заорал Джури. — Кажется… — Шинтаро вновь слабо застонал. — Да, он очнулся! Ты слышишь меня? Если да, то сожми мою руку.

Шинтаро удалось сделать это, хоть и совсем слабо. Он с трудом открыл рот, а язык болел так сильно, словно он его прикусил.

— Что произошло?

— Я упал на тебя, — ответил Джури. Шинтаро снова приоткрыл глаза, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на виноватом и полном беспокойства выражении лица Джури. Шинтаро так хотелось обнять его, но он всё ещё не мог пошевелиться. — Из-за трюка с канатом. Ты пытался поймать меня, придурок, зачем, а?

Воспоминания возвращались фрагментарно. Они были в Йокогама Арена, репетировали для своего юбилейного концерта. Цветом Джури был зелёный, и в его костюме было много перьев, достаточно крупных, чтобы любой павлин позавидовал. Шинтаро держал канат снизу, помогая вращению, но Джури неудачно выгнул запястье. Шинтаро заметил это, потому что зорко следил за Джури и не пропустил момент, когда канат выскользнул из его хватки.

Он рванулся ловить Джури прежде, чем успел осознать это, протянул руки, чтобы поймать и защитить от удара об пол.

— А ты в порядке? — спросил Шинтаро. На лице Джури появилось такое рассерженное выражение, словно он хотел сгрести Шинтаро в охапку и трясти до полусмерти.

— Разумеется, я в порядке, — выплюнул он, и Шинтаро со вздохом облегчения растянулся на полу. Джесси наклонился над ним, дабы лично убедиться, что всё в порядке.

— Врач вот-вот подойдёт, — сказал он. — Но мне больно смотреть на тебя таким, чувак. Как ты? Может, скорую вызвать?

— Почему ты носишь оранжевое? — спросил Шинтаро, искоса взглянув на костюм Джесси. — Почему не красное?

— Потому, что красный цвет у тебя, лидер, — напомнил Джесси, поднимаясь. Шинтаро же нахмурился. — О да, ему точно стоит вызвать скорую.

— Это шоу реально проклято, — пробормотал Джури.

— По крайней мере, это не баскетбол, — сказал Шинтаро и заметил, как Джури поморщился, когда он сжал его руку. Джесси попросил врача вызвать скорую помощь, а Джури продолжал сверлить Шинтаро взглядом, словно рентгеновским аппаратом. — У тебя растяжение запястья.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Джури. Он поменял руки, и металл кольца царапнул кожу Шинтаро, когда Джури сжал его ладонь слишком крепко. Шинтаро попытался сесть, и Джури сразу же толкнул его обратно, стиснув зубы из-за того, что снова пришлось использовать покалеченную руку. — Не двигайся, мне достаточно уже того, что мы встретим Рождество в долбаной больнице.

— О, Рождество всё ещё не наступило? — переспросил Шинтаро, осознавая, что совсем запутался в этом времени. — Я его не пропустил!

— И я встречаюсь с тронутым, ну зашибись, — Джури вздохнул. — Чёрт, ты так напугал меня, что моё сердце всё ещё колотится как бешеное… Если у тебя реально сотрясение мозга и ты не сможешь быть на съёмке для ДВД, я лично убью тебя, понял? Прибью нахрен этим дерьмовым пенлайтом.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Шинтаро и почувствовал, как в груди что-то сжалось. Он вернулся. Он дома. — Так сильно…

— Я здесь, — Джури выглядел ещё более встревоженным. — О чём ты?

— Я расскажу тебе попозже, — Шинтаро пришлось бороться со сном, потому что он внезапно почувствовал себя таким измученным. Джури, скорее всего, решил, что это последствия падения, но Шинтаро просто не был в состоянии прямо сейчас придумать адекватное объяснение. Он просто сжал руку Джури. — Не отпускай меня.

— Даже и не собирался, — нахмурился Джури. — Не дождёшься.

— Точно-точно? — переспросил Шинтаро. Джури закатил глаза, решив, что с ним заигрывают, но всё же произнёс «Ни за что на свете» так твёрдо, что Шинтаро не мог не поверить. — О, кстати, напомни потом рассказать Хокку и Кёмо-чану о цепях.

— «Кёмо-чану»? — переспросил Джури, скривившись. — Да у тебя точно сотрясение мозга, чувак!


End file.
